


Used Cars

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing, bruce springsteen fic project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-05
Updated: 2008-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no expectations with Tamara. Post-Magnificent 7 for SPN and post-The Dark Knight for Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azephirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/gifts).



Fucking Tamara Donnithorne is like trying to capture a thunderstorm in his hands. There's nothing gentle about it, no sweet nothings like there had been with Rachel, no deliberate debauchery like with the rich playthings he always has on his arms. Unlike all of them, she's his equal in bitterness, a fierce companion in misery.

There are no expectations with Tamara, either. Nothing forcing him to still be there when she wakes in the morning, nothing tying him to her like a dog on a leash. They are in agreement about that, at least: they take what they can and they aren't required to give anything back.

He's fairly certain she knows his secrets, knows who and what he is, but she never says a word about it. He knows she has her own secrets; he did his research after the first time they met, and he knows about Isaac and about Isabelle, their daughter. She never talks about either of them, and he never asks. Gotham is a good place for hoarding your secrets, clutching the past close.

Besides, he doesn't really care about her secrets.

All he cares about is that she's a willing body, a strong one, one he can drive into and never worry about breaking. He was always gentle with Rachel. He had to be; it was expected of him, the gentle childhood friend turned adulthood lover. He's gentle with the daughters of his fellow corporate leaders, too; another expectation, and one enforced by men with power both political and economical.

Tamara is different. Tamara has no ties to his world beyond himself. She doesn't need a genteel playboy. Doesn't want a one-night romp with maybe another girl in the bed. Tamara is someone to forget with. She's one of the few people in this world who understands the necessity of losing yourself in someone else's flesh, of fucking so hard that you forget who you are when you come.

With her, he doesn't have to be Bruce Wayne, old friend, or Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire. He could be everyone or no one. Or he could just be Bruce.


End file.
